


Chores

by 0Tiberius0



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Chores, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Yulyen, soft, yenyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Tiberius0/pseuds/0Tiberius0
Summary: Casual day of domestic life between Yuri and Yena. Yuri tells sleepy Yena to do chores and Yena fails to do so. It ends with bubbles, and soft kisses.
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with a oneshot I made because no one has been posting yulyen stories. Since no will, I will!

After Yena insisted that Yuri stay in her apartment for the past week, she’s noticed the older’s lack of food. Seeing that Yena’s pantry and cupboards were filled with non-nutritious foods like instant noodles and chips, she’s taken it upon herself to restock on food. 

“Baby I’m back,” Yuri announced, toeing her shoes off, her hands full with groceries. She waited a couple seconds, and was met with silence. 

Earlier she had told the older girl to wash the dishes and fold their laundry. She strolled past the kitchen, glancing at the mountain of dishes in the sink. One of Yuri’s eyes twitched. She had been gone for 3 hours already and the apartment still looked the same.

_“Baby wake up,” Yuri kissed the older’s forehead. “I’m going to go grocery shopping. Can you clean up and wash the dishes for me?” Yuri asked, hands brushing the older’s stray hairs and fixing Yena’s bangs._

_“Yena,” she poked the older’s cheek. “Yena, Yena, Yena,” she insistently poked the older._

____

____

_“Mhmm, okay!” Yena grumbled, rolling onto her side, away from Yuri’s persistent fingers. ___

____

____

_Tsk. This girl. She slapped Yena’s butt and stood up. Yena squeaked and pulled the covers over her body. Yuri made her way to the door of their bedroom, she was stopped when Yena popped her head out from the covers._

____

____

_“Drive safe baby,” she said sleepily before her head disappeared back into her cocoon. Yuri couldn’t help the small smile forming on her face. How cute. ___

____

____

Yena stirred on the bed, she yawned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes lightly with the back of her hand. That’s weird Yena thought, what time is it? She glanced at the clock, eyes widening. She rubbed her eyes again. 

Shoot, it’s 3 pm!

Before Yena could even roll out of bed and think about her next plan of action, she heard the front door shut and Yuri’s muffled call. She knew it would only take a couple seconds before the younger girl found her. 

“Yena! Where are you? You better not still be sleeping!” her voice called out. 

She listened to the padding footsteps growing nearer and nearer to their bedroom. Nothing could be done at this point to save her from impending doom. The door slammed open to reveal Yuri standing there, hands on her hips. Her eyebrows furrowed, “Yena...” 

Yena smiled sheepishly back at her, scratching the back of her neck, “Hi baby…” 

“Did you forget something?”

“...Happy Birthday?” 

Yena let out a sigh. 

She was hunched over at the sink, scrubbing the dishes with her yellow duck gloves Yuri bought her for Christmas. Her right cheek still slightly hurt from where Yuri had roughly pinched her chubby cheeks. She sighed again. 

“Stop sighing,” Yuri came from behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. “It’s your fault for not washing them earlier.” 

“I was up until 5 Yuri!” Yena groaned. 

“No one told you to stay up playing games with Sakura,” Yuri answered, nuzzling her head into the back of Yena’s neck. “You should’ve gone to sleep with me,” she whispered in her ear. 

“Ah, stop that Yuri! You know I’m ticklish,” Yena said spinning around, making soap and water fly everywhere. She was flustered and pink in the cheeks, the effects of Yuri. She turned to face Yuri, only to find one big glob of bubbles resting on top of Yuri’s head.

Yena stifled a laugh. She tried to hide her smile behind her glove but obviously failed. 

“Why are you laughing,” Yuri glared at her confused. 

Yena took off her gloves and set them to the side of the sink. “You’re so adorable!” Yena cooed before tackling Yuri, bubbles, water, and all onto the floor. 

Yena attacked Yuri with kisses all over her face. Peppering kisses all over her cute nose, her forehead, jaw, cheeks. 

Yuri shrieked. Trying to roll around and escape from underneath Yena’s clutches. Her loud boisterous laugh and giggles echoing throughout the small apartment. “Yena stop! Unnie!” 

Yena eventually stopped attacking the girl with her kisses. The two were both out of breath, after calming down Yena just stared down at Yuri trapped beneath her body, both arms at the sides of Yuri’s head. A frequent position that the two always find themselves in. 

With a small smile etched on her face, Yena could only study the younger’s face. Yuri was so beautiful, words couldn’t explain it. 

Yuri glanced upwards at Yena, eyes crinkling when she smiled. “Stop staring at me.” 

“You’re so beautiful, I can’t help it,” Yena whispered, head reaching down to press a long kiss on her forehead. “I love you so much.” 

Yuri’s heart was pounding. They’ve been together for so long, and yet Yena always makes her feel butterflies in her stomach. 

Yuri frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Yena asked, concerned because of the younger’s behavior. Hand reaching down to caress her cheek and straighten out her eyebrows. 

“You missed a spot unnie.” Yuri whispered, a pink hue staining her cheeks. 

It was Yena’s turn to furrow her brows, she looked down at her confusedly. She was at a loss trying to read Yuri’s mind, before the younger lightly pushed up on her elbows and closed the gap between them. 

Their lips connected, Yuri’s arms came up to wrap themselves around Yena’s nape. Surprised, Yena’s hands instantly went to balance Yuri, hands finding their place on her waist. The two separated after a while, foreheads resting against each other. 

Yuri stared back into those brown orbs she loved so much. She could never stay mad at the older for long. “I love you much more Yena,” and pressed a quick kiss on her lips again. 

She pushed Yena off of her and stood up, “Come on, I’ll help you fold the laundry.” 

“Yuri-ah~ Look at me,” Yena said. Her hands were balled up into fists, holding them against her cheeks. She made puppy eyes and pouted her lips. “I love you~” 

Yuri took one glance at Yena, before she scoffed and turned around. She shoved the laundry basket into Yena’s hands, “Stop saying I love you to get out of chores.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like the story? This is my second story, I personally am embarrassed of jealousy and want to take it down, but it was my first story so I won't. I made this based off a random prompt from a generator and thought it would be way less words. Drop a comment if you like, or if you want to talk and be friends (i literally have no friends), my twitter is, @tib1022. Thanks!


End file.
